


Part Time Gig

by RobinWritesChirps



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Comfort Sex, First Dates, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mentions of Ted/Charlotte, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinWritesChirps/pseuds/RobinWritesChirps
Summary: Just as Ted was telling himself that perhaps Bill wasn’t as ready as he had thought, that he ought to pull his hand away and leave him be, Bill kept it there, covering it with his. In the dark, Ted looked at him. Pretty skin in the obscurity of the room, a streak of light across his face. It had been a while since the last he had gotten laid. Bill wasn’t a bad choice. His fingers slid underneath Ted’s and their palms pressed together hotly. Not a bad choice at all.
Relationships: Bill/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 24





	Part Time Gig

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing m/m smut lol, as a lesbian this isn’t where I shine at all so hopefully you’ll still like it! No smut version available here: https://www.notion.so/Part-Time-Gig-Censored-83685d0017b44d48a6e3cd03abc17e1a

Bill’s divorce had made a sloppy puddle of sadness and apathy out of him. It had taken a couple of weeks after his wife had left to Clivesdale for him to put on a happy face again at the office, but the warmth was gone from his smile, replaced by something more vacant. Several times already, Ted had noticed him lingering after work hours, vainly trying to fill his days with the worries of an uncaring firm rather than his own. Ted was no stranger to staying late either, although he justified it to himself as a more interesting use if his time than sitting at home trolling or gaming. On nights when he had no otherwise company, work was his best friend and there were just the two of them that night when he passed by Bill’s desk.

"Date night with yourself, huh?"

"Mmh?" Bill perked up. Seeing Ted, he gave him another of the same sad smiles that were now his. "Oh, I’m just finishing up a few things… You know how it is."

Ted looked at him more closely. Fumbling hands putting together stacks of papers he was sure Bill had barely skimmed through, darting eyes avoiding his staring ones. Something frantic hidden right beneath the surface. To Ted, it begged to be let out, but then Ted often saw in others much more than they acknowledged.

"You got a lot of free time on your hands," he noted. "What is this, the second time you’ve stayed this week? And it’s only Wednesday."

Bill barely threw him a glance topped with a frown he tried to keep to himself. Ted leaned leisurely back against his desk, his hands behind him, one of them covering the stack so neat and proper so that Bill’s fretting task came to an abrupt end.

"Well," Bill sighed, "It looks like there was much more to do at home when it was the three of us than on my own. If I can help around here, then it’s all the bet…"

"You free on Friday?" Ted cut him.

Bill was annoyed to be interrupted and the glare on him was almost endearing. His fingers caught Ted’s wrist gently to push it to the side and keep his organization intact as more papers were added to the pile.

"Is that how it’s gonna be, you’ll have me cover your shifts? Yes, I’m free on Friday, but that doesn’t mean I’ll agree to whatever you’re brewing up, Ted."

Ted might have laughed. Bill was more clever than people gave him credit for, the softie family husband with a tender heart, but not quite as smart as him. Or perhaps he simply did not know the whole story.

"I’m not working on Friday either, buddy Bill. You wanna go see a movie?"

Bill turned to him again and a sheet of paper fell from his grasp, only caught mid-fall by Ted’s acute reflexes. He handed it back and Bill reluctantly took it and looked down at the pages as he answered.

"Which movie? You know Paul won’t come with if it’s a musical," he said. "I’ve got nothing planned, but…"

Ted touched his hand to Bill’s, covering his fingers as his palm was pressed flat on the table. A smaller hand than his, though just barely. The way dark brown and beige matched together was a beauty he’d never thought to notice.

"I’m asking _you_ ," he said, "Out." He gave Bill a grin that wanted itself cocky. Ted loved to think he was a cocky sort of man. "I’m asking you out."

He might as well have announced intentions of murder for the way Bill’s face fell. He was very silent for a few seconds, mouth gaping and his cheeks a little paler. When he replied, his voice was fire and brimstone.

"How did you know? _How long have you known?_ "

Ted did not let the angry whisper spoil his own amusement. Tapping the side of his nose, he smiled.

"I got a pretty good flair when it comes to that kinda things." Bill, far from relieved to be understood, was still close to outrage and Ted sighed. "Look, if you wanna say no, just say no, I don’t fucking care. It's not like I'm gonna go and shout it at anyone out of spite."

Still not a word was coming out of Bill’s mouth, which was opening and closing intermittently, ragingly if such a fragile thing as Bill could ever be wroth. There was no outburst of refusal. There was also certainly no slightest sign of a yes. Ted knew when he was not wanted. Usually he forced his way in regardless of that, but one could grow bored of 24/7 dickassery. Bowing out, he sent Bill a couple of finger guns on his way.

"A'ight, chief. Have a good one."

Ted thought that this would be the end of it. He was no stranger to rejection. If he was honest with himself, which he rarely was, then he would admit that his advances actually being received was the exception to the rule. It wasn’t that he had expected Bill to swoon into his arms, nor that he had even wanted that to happen. He wasn’t looking to replace the wife Bill had just lost. He definitely thought Bill could use the fun, though, just a little bit of company while he figured himself out. If he did not, then that was the end of the idea and Ted would seek out his own fun somewhere else.

He greeted everyone the same as ever the next day, just a notch under taunting so that HR was off his back for once. Bill was already at his desk. Though he didn’t flat out ignore Ted, he might as well have done so for the way he gave a short nod of the head and went back to whatever he and Charlotte had been talking about. Even Charlotte, frightened little Charlotte who at work pretended they did not know each other, gave a warmer greeting. If Ted had had a softer heart, he would have been slighted. As such, he was not.

It only took turning on his desktop for the day in his broom closet of a solo office across the hall to realize that the terse exterior was but a façade. Here in the privacy of his own space, he could grin in victory.

 _Your prior request has been processed_ , Bill’s email read with the company logo and signature, _and it has been accepted._

The smug pride of having been correct in his presumptions was perhaps an equal satisfaction to the prospect of a date tomorrow. If Bill allowed to call it that, if Ted thought of it that way at all. He chuckled to himself before typing out a response on the company private chat.

_pick you up at 7?_

_Yes._

The reply was instantaneous, as though Bill had been waiting for it. Ted wondered if that thrill had been anxious or overjoyed. Perhaps a blend of both. He also wondered the last time Bill had been asked out, if ever. He liked that thought most of all.

All day and all Friday, he made a point of visiting the office Bill shared with Paul and Charlotte as often as he possibly could. Of course, there were Charlotte’s frequent calls for him to come fix any IT problem she had − which Ted always made his pleasure to solve for her, a hand stroking the back of her neck hidden from the other two. Of course, there was the habit of messing with Paul for his own amusement. Usually, that habit involved Bill as well but he was finding him fretting more and more with every new time he showed up at their door and held off a little. What with Paul, who was always fretting about something as well, and Charlotte who was the worst of them in that area, they made a cute little trio of nervous buds. Maybe one day, he’d try and get into Paul’s pants as well to complete that trifecta but that might take a very, very lonely Paul to accept. And he still wasn’t all that confident about Bill himself.

For the sake of keeping things casual, he decided against one of his hotter looks that night. He also did not want to look just like any other day at the office. Just enough showing he had put a moderate amount of effort into looking nice, but not so much that he would freak out poor closeted Bill. Some jeans, a rarity at work if ever at all, a sweatshirt, and more cologne than strictly needed and he was out the door. Bill seemed to have put on the exact same amount of effort into his own outfit. He had shaved fresh for this, though, and his hair was shiny with something slick that gave his coils an extra bounce. A plaid with long sleeves for once, though the bottom was still tucked into his belt as always. Ted smirked at the sight of him waiting for him on the sidewalk in front of his house and wondered how long he had been idling there.

"Your hair looks nice," he said.

Bill gave him a strange look, like the compliment startled him more than it pleased him. Ted made a teasing theatrical bow of opening him the door to the passenger seat, which was received with an awkward chuckle and the first few minutes in the car were thick with tense silence. When Ted breached it, Bill made the usual polite conversation. Still, his demeanor betrayed despite himself something frightened. The new situation blossoming tonight was wholly out of his realm of experiences, Ted thought. It might take more than a car drive to the Cineplex for him to really get a footing.

For his part, Ted pulled on him the usual, if a touch more cautious. They kept a little distance between them that he tacitly agreed not to breach, not in a crowd. Two friends out for a movie wasn’t atypical. Even two men on a date wasn’t all that unheard of in Hatchetfield, not at this day and age, but Bill often seemed pulled right out of an uncertain past several decades ago, impossible to place if for the blanket ’how things used to be’. Bill chose the movie, Ted paid for the tickets. They sat in the dim dark room and chatted. Ted had never had a hard time with making conversation. Neither had Bill who, no matter how tense Ted noted him to be in this instant, kept a pleasant and smooth flow of chatter with him.

They were surrounded by women with an occasional boyfriend her ite and there. Ted supposed this might be because Bill had picked some easy romantic flick for them. It made him ask himself if this had been because Bill was earnestly interested in whatever title was, or if he had simply chosen to see it because this was, for all intents and purposes, a date. As he seemed intent on ignoring the fact, though, Ted did not mention it either. The night was still young.

The movie started and plunged the room in utter darkness. Ted wasn’t all too interested on the screen, much more so on the man at his left, but he gave it some time. He had always been the type of person who could easily entertain himself with his own thoughts anyways. Tonight, they seemed to be veering towards Bill. He didn’t have a crush on him, he didn’t want to _date_ him, not in so many words. He didn’t know if he liked him, but he had always enjoyed the warmth in his eyes when he smiled and he had a pretty face and a pretty ass, nice lips he wouldn’t mind kissing or fucking. Sometimes, that was just about enough. Enough for him to pursue him, anyways. If it was enough for Bill, he couldn’t say.

Blunders and meet cutes on the screen lit up the room, a clash of dark and light, and Ted slid a hand against Bill’s thigh. The reaction was near explosive, with Bill almost jumping up so startled he was by the touch. Ted chuckled softly to himself and kept his eyes on the immense screen. His thumb traced slow circles against the inside of Bill’s thigh, feeling tension, and he knew Bill was fretting again. Nobody was watching, Ted knew. He knew what could be done at the movies without catching any damn attention, but he didn’t think Bill had that experience to assuage him. He wondered what kind of experience Bill had at all − if any.

None was as likely a guess as any the longer Bill sat there stiffly without relaxing into the touch. Just as Ted was telling himself that perhaps Bill wasn’t as ready as he had thought, that he ought to pull his hand away and leave him be, Bill kept it there, covering it with his. In the dark, Ted looked at him. Pretty skin in the obscurity of the room, a streak of light across his face. It had been a while since the last he had gotten laid. Bill wasn’t a bad choice. His fingers slid underneath Ted’s and their palms pressed together hotly. Not a bad choice at all.

Bill had a funny look on his face when the movie ended. Ted was certain he had not followed the story at all, too focused on the one point of contact that had lingered the entire time. Perhaps another time they might skip the pretense of a night out altogether. Perhaps there would not be another time. That was up to Bill alone. They walked out of the theater with an arm’s distance between them.

"You wanna get takeouts and go back to my place?"

Bill looked at him. His hands twisted together awkwardly and he shoved them in his pockets. He sighed.

"Yeah."

There was something oddly cute about the sight of a proper neat little thing on his couch, Ted often thought, and Bill was no exception. He sat a bit stiff, a bit embarrassed. Glancing around, he put a tiny bit of order into the cushions on the couch, the trinkets and books on the coffee table, rearranged the little nook he occupied into a better semblance of order. Ted disrupted the enterprise when he put down the containers on the table and Bill’s attention snapped back to him with widened eyes. Ted smiled. Perhaps smirked.

"You hungry, man?"

Bill gulped and shuffled into place a little.

"Sure, yeah."

They ate in silence, some random Vietnamese takeouts that had been the closest Ted could think of. He had been in a rush to get home, maybe, though he wasn’t particularly hungry and neither seemed Bill. The food gave them a focus outside of the gap between them, several feet of distance from the two ends of the sofa. Ted scooted a little closer. He wasn’t nervous, couldn’t even remember the last time he had felt so much as a tinge of anxiousness, but he felt more sure of himself in the safety of his home, done with the risk of a public overshare.

"So, you’re totally gay, right?"

He flicked a piece of cabbage into his mouth, chewing loudly, grinning. Bill paused and pouted. He had been fiddling messily with the chopsticks but looked up at Ted and pressed his lips together nervously.

"Well, my ex seems to think so."

He looked back down as if the noodle salad would grant him wisdom beyond measure, all the answers he seemed to crave.

"I’ve never… I didn’t cheat on her or anything. I never would."

He seemed ashamed of himself. They were all the same, Ted reflected, these pretty fragile things, crippling themselves with a guilt they created all on their own. What was there to shame yourself for in having basic human desires? What was there so scandalous about having urges and finding someone who would make you lose yourself in them? Deep down in his tiny rotten heart, he felt a tinge of compassion for Bill. His smile turned wicked.

"It’s not cheating if you’re divorced, huh."

"Currently engaged in a divorce procedure," Bill said as if that made any sort of meaningful difference. He sighed. "Ted, this isn’t easy, not for me. I didn’t even know _you_ were…"

Ted nodded. He wasn’t ashamed of his orientation, not anymore and perhaps very little to begin with all those years ago when he had acknowledged it. He had gone to pride before, though not every year and not always shouting from the rooftops that he wasn’t there just to support or to party. He was a little more than in the closet, giving an honest answer if anyone were to ask him but not offering the truth of it himself out of the blue. A few confident steps outside the closet, perhaps. If it came up, he came out. If it did not, he let people make their own assumptions.

"I’m bi," he said simply, because his sexuality was simple to him. "Always been."

"Always been…" Bill repeated with some awe.

He leaned back into the cushions and attempted to eat some more to give himself something to do. Still struggling with the chopsticks. If Ted were a better man, he'd have offered a fork. Bill put down the chopsticks on the coffee table again.

"When I met her, and Alice was so little, I just... I thought I was in love, I'd never felt like that, not for a woman. I thought that was what love felt like. We never fought, it was so easy."

Ted looked at him, all frowns and sorrows. He had not expected a therapy session, or at least not this kind of it. Ted never liked to turn away what life threw at him.

"I think I just loved the idea of a family. Being a father. I don't know."

"You’re still a father," Ted pointed out. "Alice hasn't gone anywhere."

"She's gone to Clivesdale," Bill said bitterly.

"All the more time for you to suck dick every other week, dude."

Bill looked so completely shocked and stunned Ted wondered if he would just up and leave. At least Bill was not the violent type, so there was no risk of getting punched in the face for his words, he supposed. That had happened before, yet Ted still didn’t keep his tongue. Some mistakes never taught him a lesson.

"I’ve… I don’t…"

Ted put a hand on his lap again and Bill stared down at it intently like a foreign alien. This time, his hand didn’t cover it. He looked at Ted intensely. Dark, dark eyes. Something warm was consuming them but not a burning flame, more like warm embers. Cozy. Bill as a whole was the personification of coziness. Ted liked to be all up and cozy with anyone who would have him.

"I’m not asking for your hand, man," he said casually. "I’m just offering a bit of fun. You looked sad and stuck up, I just thought you’d feel better with your dick sucked once or twice."

Perhaps wrongfully so, Ted prided himself in how well he did this, pushing the limits of the people around him to make them just the slightest bit less prudish. Charlotte was well past a work in progress, though he had realized soon enough she hardly needed the help at all. He wondered if Bill was hiding the same horny beast within. So far it didn’t look so, but you never knew what hid just underneath the surface. Or perhaps way deep down. Bill set aside his food container, giving up for good. Later, maybe, if he was still there, Ted would offer him a fork as a treat. Another treat. Bill’s fists bunched up and he took a bit breath.

" _I just don’t want you to make fun of me._ "

He had spoken it all in one big go, the words flowing out together in a rapid anxious outburst. He sounded so serious Ted wanted to laugh. He smiled instead. His thumb touched circles against Bill’s thigh and though still tense, he soothed down a little.

"Alright," he agreed. "No fun allowed. I won’t say a fucking thing."

Bill scrutinized his face for signs of dishonesty. Ted never quite knew himself if he was being honest. Perhaps he never had been and just didn’t know what that felt like. Or perhaps he always, always was and to hell with consistency of values when what he said clashed with what he had said yesterday, a week ago, what he would say tomorrow. At the time, he meant everything he said enough to speak it out and that was what mattered.

"Because you always make fun of me and I hate it, and I don’t want to do anything if you’re gonna do it during…"

"Jeez, Bill," Ted sighed with a touch of extra, " _I get it._ Billy boy’s sensitive, no making fun. I won’t."

Bill did not look convinced, but he still grumbled in agreement.

"Alright."

" _Alright_ ," Ted copied with much better mood.

They looked at each other. Bill’s mouth was half open expectantly, which was as much of an invite as Ted needed to lean in and kiss him. He would have retracted if Bill had showed reluctance then, he truly would have, for even horny bastards like him could trace a clear cut line in the sand as to how pushy exactly they allowed themselves to be. Bill, however, was anything but unwilling. In this moment, he was every bit as welcoming as Ted could have wished, receptive from the moment their lips met. He was – if Ted could let himself be surprised by it – an adorable kisser. Soft lips yielded under his, his hands clutched Ted’s collar with all the gentleness he supposed he ought to have expected from Bill after all. He pressed his tongue between his lips, which prompted a muffled moan of surprise, though no outrage. In fact, the longer they kissed, the more comfortable Bill was getting and he was leaning ever closer into Ted’s touch at his waist. Less tense, more daring. Ted pulled from the kiss.

"You want me to touch you?" He asked in a low voice.

He was more sincere about this than Bill thought. In this instant, he didn’t even _want_ to make fun. He just wanted to have a good time and just as much, he wanted Bill to have a good time, which was less of a given with that stick ever up in his ass.

"Or do you wanna touch me?"

Bill’s eyes were closed, but Ted reckoned that it was only from himself he was trying to hide. Hands at his thighs, he rubbed slowly up and down to give him all the time he wanted. Nowhere else to go anyways, they had all the fucking time in the world.

"I do but I don’t know which," Bill muttered awkwardly. "Ted, I’ve told you, I haven’t… This isn’t something I’ve done. With another man." He sighed and passed a hand over his face, and opened his eyes again, bright and dark. "Though I’ve wanted to."

Ted grinned.

"Lucky for you I’m a super sex god, huh?"

Bill huffed a little nervously, but Ted knew he had distracted him a little. They smiled at each other and with only some hesitation, Bill nodded. Slowly, Ted began to unbuckle Bill’s belt to test the waters but before he could go any further, Bill lurched forward.

" _I_ ’ll touch _you_."

This made Ted feel ridiculously smug, an interest so keen all at once. He leaned back against the cushions and made a fun show of unbuttoning his jeans and tugging them down. The boxers down, too, and Bill’s eyes were wide with something like terror. Or thrill. Likely a lot of both at the same time. His hand was at Ted’s knee and lingered there a while as he gradually gave himself the courage to climb up his thighs. His fingers wrapped hesitantly around Ted to stroke him to hardness.

"There we go, that’s easy," Ted said to encourage him.

He was smiling. Ted was not a fussy kind of guy, not about this. He had never been that hard to please. Anyone kind of hot and his dick was rock in their palm, really. Bill looked at him desperately for more encouragement Ted readily gave out.

"That feels nice as fuck."

He pulled off his sweatshirt, which seemed to make Bill more confident, more attuned to the mood. They kissed again and Bill’s hand was at his chest, a growing hunger in every rub of the other around his dick. If he truly had never been with a man before, then Ted had a lifetime of craving to quench. That was a lot for just one dick, no matter how nice and well-shaped Ted had always thought his was. Or perhaps a lack of comparison played in his favor, no standards yet developed. He pried open Bill’s plaid, which got stuck at his elbows and Bill huffed out nervous and clumsy when Ted flattened a hand against his undershirt. A strong heartbeat was racing under his palm.

"You’re totally hot," he told him. The other hand cupped the back of Bill’s neck to look at him. His thumb brushed against his smooth skin to reassure − it was burning under his fingertips. "Your hand feels nice."

Bill scooted closer, breaching any distance as they kissed and he was getting used to the new parameters of the situation. Dropping the touch for a moment, he shrugged off his plaid entirely, pulled off the undershirt so that their skin touched and it felt really nice. Ted was not picky. Even if he were straight or gay he wouldn’t have been, he knew. All the luckier for him he was bi, happy with a lady, but the touch of a man’s chest against his and he was content too. Bill’s was smooth and hot under his touch and he was growing a taste for exploration. His lips were veering downwards, tracing against Ted’s torso a cute path of kisses Ted could only watch in wonder. Among any men he could have had, not at all a bad pick. A very fine choice, in fact.

"I always thought…" Bill tried to say, his face pressed against Ted’s belly.

What a pretty thing this was, his face so close to his dick and still his hand pumped him up and down so nice, so snug. He couldn’t find the end of his words and shook his head. Ted held his cheek to make him look up.

"Relax." He smiled. "I also mean that literally, your jaw will get sore if you don’t. Relax."

Bill let out some horny sound, a breath or a moan, but he nodded and very slowly slid off the sofa to kneel between Ted’s legs. Ted sprawled comfortably, his arms along the back of the couch.

"Here you go, champ," he told Bill, teasing a little. "Go to town."

But Bill was looking up at him with such wide and frightened eyes he hesitated for a moment. His hands were clutching Ted’s thighs a bit tight.

"Or did you wanna stop there?"

At once Bill was in motion again, wrapping a hand around Ted’s dick and trying to take him in his mouth as deep as he could from the start. The attempt was rather unsuccessful, but he chuckled at himself in good humor and tried again more sensibly, just the tip, just getting used to. He looked so very focused at first, but quickly more comfortable with this new endeavor and very soon there was little inhibition left in him at all. Ted thought of Charlotte and how the cocky prodding had always been the trick to get her loose and pouncing on him. Knowing that there was a door out too only made pretty things like her and Bill more secure in slamming it shut and staying right here.

"Fuck," Bill sighed out and Ted wondered if he had ever heard this word come out of those lips − those soft lips that were such a perfect vice around him. "I waited too long…"

"You’re here now," Ted told him. He touched Bill’s cheek, mostly to reassure but there was something burning hot about guiding his mouth on him a little, pushing up his hips just a bit, not enough to choke him on it but leading him onto it still. "And you can have all the dick you want, dude."

Bill shoved the hand away and Ted loved the confidence of the slap. Fingers around the base to keep him steady, kisses up and down the length of him, taking him in his mouth a little sloppily, so smooth and easy now. He wasn’t that bad at all. Ted wondered how much gay porn he must have secretly watched on nights alone or when his wife was in the shower, and chuckled to himself, leaning his head comfortably back on the couch to better enjoy.

"Or you can get yourself a boyfriend or something," he muttered. "You don’t have to do it my way, the lone dog way. Get yourself someone nice to take to church."

The thought seemed to excite Bill and he was more determined than ever, so famished Ted thought he would devour him whole. In a way, he did, and Ted glanced down for the sight of it, to see how shiny and nice his dick looked when it slid out of Bill’s mouth whole. A bit of drool was rolling down his chin but he no longer cared about being so proper, Ted could see.

"I’m close," he said and Bill redoubled his efforts at the heeding.

"Good," he said and Ted loved the hot breath against such a sensitive part of himself as well as how Bill’s voice had dropped, low and thick with arousal. "Perfect."

He finished him off with his fingers, hurried and tight around him and when Ted came, it was against Bill’s cheek in a few long spurts that dripped to the ground with a nasty plopping sound. Bill squeezed the very last out of him and made him groan, and like a light switch Ted was taken with the cozy comfortable mood that only ever came after climax and that he kept pursuing, perhaps the only moments of honest peace in his mind. Bill was not feeling the same, he saw plain on his face. He was still very much in the thrill of the encounter and though he said nothing, everything about his gaze was begging Ted to take care of him. Ted chuckled lazily and patted the couch next to him, where Bill hurried to sit.

"How was that for a first?" He asked, already working at Bill’s belt to tug the jeans off of him − all the way off, nice and comfy, probably how Bill would prefer. He was wearing white briefs that would have looked out of fashion even in any nursing home, but at Ted’s glance he helped him pull them off and Ted licked his lips at how hard he was already. "You liked that?"

"Uh huh."

He no longer seemed much capable of speaking with Ted’s hand at his dick, much less when he was pushed at the shoulder to lie down on the couch more leisurely. Some nerve was left, but he seemed much bolder from the first experience and his back was no longer stiff as a plank. Still horny as fuck, but leisurely so. Ted smiled. It was hard for him to comprehend how some people felt such inhibitions when it came to sex, when it was the moments Ted felt the most comfortable, most confident in his life. Regardless, he tried to match himself to what his partners wanted from him, if just for the smug pride of thinking himself a good fuck. He had never had much complaints so far. Bill was in this instant furthest from complaining.

"You were pretty good," Ted told him. He might have teased more if it weren’t for the promise made. No fun allowed. He wondered if he had broken it already, for he was having plenty of fun so far into the night.

He kissed Bill, who reciprocated so fiercely Ted wondered who the shy closeted man had been who had startled so harsh at the touch of his hand on his thigh earlier. Everything passionate was now pouring out of him and he pushed himself desperately into Ted’s fist pumping up and down his dick, so hasty Ted had to press a hand against his stomach to calm him down.

"Shh, I got you."

From the stomach, his fingertips tapped up to stop at a nipple, circling on it and Bill squirmed so adorably at the touch Ted might have gotten hard again if it weren’t so soon. Bill had had no such release yet and Ted loved the feel of him in his palm, so hard and craving to be doted on. He never liked to categorize his encounters in a clear split between the men and women he had fucked, as each woman was as different from the next as she was from any of the men. There was, however, generally something raw and special about a dick in his hand, in his mouth, and Ted could never tire of it, no more than he tired of the feel of a breast in his palm, but in this instant everything was male and impossible to distract himself from.

"You’re kinda cute," he told Bill as he parted his legs to better lay in between and saw his breath hitch at how dangerously close Ted was getting to his crotch. "You know that?"

Bill bit his lip, but when Ted squeezed a little tighter in a deliberate motion, he groaned out loud and his hips bucked into the touch to make it last.

"I told… I told you not to make fun."

Ted kissed the inside of his thighs, where the skin was soft and warm under his lips.

" _I’m not_ ," he swore, though who could blame Bill for not believing him? "What, I’m not allowed to say you look nice? Jeez, Bill."

Bill had no effort left in him to protest when Ted’s mouth was on him. Wet kisses at the tip, down to the balls where Ted’s attentions made him moan so preciously, back up to take him deep in his mouth, Ted had better practice but perhaps, he thought, not the charm of inexperience. Still, Bill was panting and whimpering and there had never been a grander ego boost to Ted’s already overgrown confidence than the knowledge of fucking someone good. The way Bill looked at him like Ted had given him the moon and the stars, he thought he was doing alright.

"You want me to touch your ass?"

Bill tensed up and looked away at once, staring instead at some point on the wall in the corner. He shook his head.

"Alright, then."

He was ridiculously hard between his lips as Ted bobbed his head up and down on him, so receptive to the slightest caress which Ted never gave too soft anyways. A touch of his hand to pick up what his mouth started, the other flat on Bill’s stomach − since when did Bill have muscle? But he did, and packed just enough surprises for the night to be a true success. The moans he gave when he came − a little fast − down Ted’s throat were a delight, though no greater than the way he clutched Ted’s hair, bolder than ever, keeping him in place till he was spent entirely.

"Okay," he breathed out heavily, "Okay, so that was that…"

Ted grinned with something like victory as he sat up again and rubbed his mouth clean with the back of his hand.

"You’re welcome."

They hung out there for a while, balancing a mood between freshly made first-time lovers and barely-friendly coworkers. Ted sat butt naked on the couch and missed none of the secretive glimpses Bill took at him, though he said nothing of it to him. He had put back his briefs again and after some time Ted grabbed a fork from the kitchen corner for him to finish his noodles. He offered ice cream for dessert and they made out a little with numb icy lips. They talked well into the night and, Ted thought reluctantly, it wasn’t all too bad to be forbidden to make fun. There were other ways to feel charming and clever and there wasn’t one moment of the night he didn’t feel all that and more.

Bill did not spend the night. Eventually, they got dressed again, eventually Ted drove him home and on his way with a wink as they parted. They would see each other again, and not just at work, he was sure. Bill might sleep over the next time. Stranger things had happened.

There was an email in Ted’s inbox that Monday morning, arrived during the weekend. The same company logo as ever, the signature, the same stiff style and turn of phrase, everything so clean and proper like he wasn't asking for a hard dick in his hand again.

_Dear Mr Theodore S.,_

_Should you be interested, I propose to reiterate our meeting of the other day at some later time this week. Please let me know of your availabilities._

_William B._

Ted laughed. Even Charlotte had never bothered with such pretense of formalities, prim little thing she was. Bill was a whole different kind of proper that begged to be made loose and luscious. Very lucky for him, Ted was more than up for the task.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment!!!


End file.
